


heartbreak boy

by changjins



Series: the cure of heartbreak [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Best Friends, Hyunho - Freeform, M/M, Minho is only mentioned, One sided, Sad, Song Lyrics, Unrequited Love, based on 5SOS song, changbin is in love, changjin - Freeform, i dont even know why i did this, one sided changjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changjins/pseuds/changjins
Summary: Hyunjin kept telling him that he was the only one who knew how to make him forget about the things he hated to think about. Hyunjin kept telling him that he was the only one who really knew all about him. Yet he still went looking for the love he deserved in the people who were not him.based on the song 'Heartbreak Girl' by 5SOS.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Series: the cure of heartbreak [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197380
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	heartbreak boy

**Author's Note:**

> it was a spontaneous decision to write this because i love this song and it hurts me. i actually didn't want to hurt my boy but it happened. hope u like it! i apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> you can listen to the song [here](https://open.spotify.com/track/4V84hb0KLUwGgLoXfX0YMa?si=gRu8NE2kRgC1NcJKOd5yKA&utm_source=copy-link)

_ You call me up _

_ It's like a broken record _

_ Saying that your heart hurts _

_ That you'll never get over him getting over you _

“He looked so happy, hyung.” Hyunjin said, voice getting smaller by the seconds. “He acts like we never happened. Like it was a dream. Or, or like a nightmare to him maybe. I don't know how he can make it seem so easy when I am hurting so much here. It's not fair.” Changbin listened to Hyunjin talk about him again. It had been like this for weeks. Before, it was Hyunjin talking about how much fun he had on his date with Minho, how he was the sweetest boyfriend one can ask for. Now, it was him talking about how unbothered Minho looked about their break up, how he acted like nothing happened in the first place. 

The topic of their call stayed the same for weeks. Changbin was already fed up but he didn't say anything. He listened, he hurted inside every time it was about ‘him’. He wanted to talk about how it was  _ not _ fair to him to listen to the love of his life talk about his boyfriend,  _ or ex-boyfriend _ now. But he just listened. 

  
  


_ And you end up crying _

_ And I end up lying _

_ 'Cause I'm just a sucker for anything that you do _

When Changbin heard sniffles, he clenched his jaw. Thinking  _ not again _ . But there was no way Hyunjin didn't cry again. Just like every other call they had made together. Changbin mumbled to his phone, “It's alright. I am sure he also feels hurt but he's just better at putting on a mask, you know.” He lied. It was a routine for him at this point. There was nothing to do for him other than trying to comfort his broken  _ friend.  _ It was what he was there for. Listening to the person he was in love with being a heartbroken boy. 

  
  


_ And when then phone call finally ends _

_ You say "Thanks for being a friend" _

_ And I'm going in circles again and again _

By the time Hyunjin’s sniffles calmed down, it was nearing midnight. It was time to hang up and maybe try to sleep with the aches in their hearts. “Thank you hyung. Again. For being there for me and listening to me talk. Thanks for being the best friend ever.” Changbin heard the small smile in his voice, unconsciously copying it. “Anything for you, Hyunjinnie.” He said, masking his own heart break under his sweet tone. 

Hanging up the phone, Changbin traced the pictures of him and Hyunjin on the wall, making it hurt even more. There it went again, the friend zone. It felt like there was no way out. 

  
  


_ I dedicate this song to you _

_ The one who never sees the truth _

_ That I can take away you hurt _

_ Heartbreak girl _

It was when Changbin was 16 that he met Hyunjin. When he was playing football with his friends during lunch, his eyes caught the figure standing in the corner of the field. He was watching the game with full attention. He looked like he wanted to play but considering Changbin had never seen him around, he assumed he was new here. Maybe one of the students who just started high school. 

When their team decided to take a break, Changbin approached the boy, eyeing him up and down with a smile on his face, to not look like a creep. When he reached the boy, he stretched his hand, locking their eyes. 

“Hi. I am Changbin! And you are?” Changbin said with a sweet smile. The boy looked a little shy while bowing his head and shaking Changbin’s hand, “I am Hyunjin. Hwang Hyunjin. First year.”

Changbin nodded his head knowingly, “Nice to meet you Hyunjin. Do you wanna join me and my friends and play with us?” he said with the hope of the boy joining them so that they could also become friends. 

The beaming smile Hyunjin gave Changbin was not something the boy expected. Neither was the squeeze he felt around his heart. But he didn’t think about it, it was fine, he made a great friend that day. 

Since that day, the duo became inseparable. Changbin telling Hyunjin about every hidden place he had discovered around the school, the shortcut to the bus station, the types of questions each teacher asks on exams. Changbin loved to talk, listen, share, smile and make stupid jokes. Hyunjin also liked to talk, listen, smile and hearing the jokes his friend made. 

They shared everything, from their deepest fears, secrets to the milk they liked to drink at lunch. The only thing that separated them was the fact that they had different classes because of the age difference but other than that, they were always,  _ always  _ together. 

That was what made Changbin fall for his friend. 

Changbin loved all his friends. He was such a social person that no matter where he went, there would always be people greeting him, giving a pat on the back or asking him to play whatever game they played. But there was something about Hyunjin that was different. Hyunjin was hard working, ambitious, friendly and sweet. Changbin loved all these traits of him. 

But the thing about Hyunjin that he loved the most was his openness. When Hyunjin was sad, he cried. When Hyunjin was mad, he yelled. When Hyunjin was happy, he beamed like the sun. When Hyunjin was helpless, he told. They were different there. Changbin liked to keep his problems to himself. Liked looking unbreakable and strong. So this was probably why whenever Hyunjin felt sad, helpless, fragile, he leaned on Changbin. 

There was no word to describe the feeling Changbin got every time that happened. When Hyunjin told him about anything he went through and tried to take shelter under Changbin’s wings, Changbin felt strong, happy, proud. He wanted to give his all to protect his friend. 

It was always like this. Changbin loved to be seen as a shelter by Hyunjin because that was one of the things he wanted to be for him. Changbin wished it only brought him good feelings. But it was not the case.

Changbin was in love with Hyunjin for as long as he remembered. It didn't hit him one day and destroyed his world. No. Deep down, he always knew it. He fell in love with Hyunjin one day and that was all he knew. It was maybe when Hyunjin smiled at him on the day they met. Maybe when Hyunjin showed him the ugly drawing he made of him when they went on a picnic at 9 pm on a summer night. Maybe it was when Hyunjin played with his hand when they tried to study in an abandoned library across the old park near Hyunjin’s house.

Loving Hyunjin was so easy. He was like the epitome of pure. Everything about him was flawlessly beautiful and Changbin could never bring himself to hate it. He could never hate anything about Hyunjin but he could hate things about himself. One of them being a total coward when it came to love. He was such a coward. He had always been in love with his best friend but he never said it. He was scared to lose the only person who managed to keep him sane when everything felt like they went down hill. He was scared to lose his best friend, his muse, his first love. 

That was why he always had to see Hyunjin falling in love with people who didn't deserve his love. That was why he had to listen to Hyunjin talk about the things that happened during his dates. That was why he had to be the one to pick up the pieces of Hyunjin's heart that he would never ever think of hurting. 

Hyunjin kept telling him that he was the only one who knew how to make him forget about the things he hated to think about. Hyunjin kept telling him that he was the only one who really knew all about him. Yet he still went looking for the love he deserved in the people who were not him. 

  
  


_ Hold you tight straight through the daylight _

_ I'm right here, when you gonna realise _

_ That I'm your cure? _

_ Heartbreak girl _

Changbin liked to cuddle with Hyunjin. He liked to wrap his arms around his lean figure, put his head on his chest and just lay there with him. They both were clingy and it was a good thing. Just not all the time. For example, when Hyunjin was curling up next to him but talking to his boyfriend about their next date on the phone. Or when Hyunjin was hugging his waist but talking about how he was tired of drinking the same ‘ _ not so yummy _ ’ coffee that his boyfriend insisted on buying him. Or when he was crying about his fight with his boyfriend that broke his heart while Changbin was playing with his hair to calm him down. He was always there but Hyunjin never seemed to realize. 

  
  


_ I bite my tongue _

_ But I wanna scream out _

_ You could be with me now _

_ But I end up telling you what you wanna hear _

_ But you're not ready _

_ And it's so frustrating _

_ He treats you so bad and I'm so good to you, it's not fair _

When Hyunjin called him again, his voice sounded better than before. He was better. And Changbin was, once again, listening to him talk about this Minho of his. 

“He apologized hyung.” He said after a while, waiting for Changbin to say something. But Changbin was silent. “I am still mad at him. But… he knows where he did wrong. He apologized for saying things that hurt me. I don't know if I should forgive him yet but I really miss him, hyung.” Changbin heard Hyunjin’s voice break towards the end. He wanted to scream, he wanted to tell Hyunjin that if he really cared he would apologize sooner. He wanted to say that Hyunjin deserved better. But that was not what Hyunjin wanted to hear. He knew it so he bit his tongue. Taking a silent deep breath, Changbin spoke, “Just listen to your heart, Jinnie. You know what you want the best.”

_ And when the phone call finally ends _

_ You say "I'll call you tomorrow at 10" _

_ And I'm stuck in the friendzone again and again _

Hyunjin talked a little more about what he planned to do, not knowing that every word of his pierced through Changbin’s heart with bitter hopeless thoughts. But Changbin still listened. No matter how much it hurt. “Ahh, it's almost midnight again. I keep calling you so late and never stop talking.” Hyunjin said, giggling. “Sorry, hyung. I will call you earlier tomorrow. Goodnight, I love you.” 

Changbin looked at the photos on his wall again. A single tear escaping from his now closed eyes, drawing a wet line across his cheek. There was surely no way out of this circle. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i really dislike open endings but i couldn't help it. if anyone reads this and wants me to write a second part with a happy ending pls let me know in the comments and we will see! 
> 
> thank u for reading! <3
> 
> read the part 2 for the happy ending [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886507)


End file.
